Everything You Need
by X5 - 452
Summary: Puck had known this day was coming, but that didn't make the fact that it came any less of a shock to him. Sort of a companion piece to Everything You Want but can be read on its own.


AN: this is sort of like a sequel to Everything You Want. Follows on from it a couple of months later, but can be read on its own, I think it would make enough sense lol

Everything You Need

Puck had known this day was coming, but that didn't make the fact that it came any less of a shock to him. Finn found out that Quin's baby was Puck's. Puck never thought that on this day he wouldn't care about the stinging of his jaw, or the furious look on Finn's face, or the devastated look on Quin's, all he cared about was _her_, and the intense look of disappointment on her face. Rachel Berry.

"Is it true Noah?" Rachel managed to ask, her voice quivering and Puck looked down at the ground, ashamed for the first time in his life. His silence was answer enough and Rachel spun on her heel and left the room, but Puck saw the tears that were starting to fall from her brown eyes. Puck moved to run after her but he was blocked by Finn.

"We aren't done Puckerman," Finn hissed reeling back his fist again and Puck didn't even try to avoid it. He deserved this.

While Finn was doing his best to beat Puck to a pulp, Puck let his mind wander to Rachel, and how she had managed to be all that mattered to him at a moment like this

"Finn, stop!" Quinn was screaming, but she couldn't do much with her belly in the way.

She was eight months along and her hormones had caused her to have a momentary lapse in her icy facade. She had broken down in front of everyone present before Glee started and just outed Puck as the dad of her baby. As soon as Quinn had dropped the baby bomb and Puck confirmed it with his silence, Artie and Kurt had hurried to get Mr Shue, while Tina and Mercedes had run after Rachel. Matt and Mike were late, as were Brittany and Santana, they sure picked a good day to be late to Glee. Finn threw a punch that knocked Puck backwards onto the ground. Puck coughed and spat out blood.

"Fight back you lying sack of shit," Finn growled in frustration as Puck got to his feet to accept more of a beating and Finn realised that Puck wasn't even protecting himself. Puck couldn't even see straight through the blood.

"No," Puck retorted hazily, bracing himself for another punch but Finn grabbed him up by the collar of his shirt hauling him to his feet before shoving his face in his.

"You were supposed to be my best friend man, we were brothers," Finn's voice was a broken whisper and Puck knew that he had ruined everything between them.

If he had known eight months ago that offering Quinn Fabray a wine cooler when she was complaining about being fat and Finn's lack of interest in her would ruin his whole life he never would have given her the wine cooler. He would have told her to stop when she kissed him and told him that she wanted him to be her first. He would have given anything to go back and change what had happened, but he couldn't. He was going to be a dad and he had to man up and accept his responsibilities and punishments.

"I'm sor..." Puck started to say but Finn shook him and the words faded on Puck's lips as his sense swam.

"Don't even say it," Finn hissed shaking Puck again for good measure but Puck wouldn't give up. Finn had to know that Puck was sorry for what he did.

"Finn I really am so..." Puck never got to finish as Finn lashed out and punched him, sending Puck to the floor once again. Puck groaned in pain but he tried to get up and face Finn once more. Finn advanced on him murderously.

"Finn, stop it!" Rachel came running back into the room carrying ice packs, the tears wiped clean from her face.

Rachel stood between Finn and Puck, her eyes burning as she and Finn had a standoff. Finn, breathing heavily, nodded then went to sit down, giving up on trying to turn Puck into mince meat. Mercedes followed him and placed an ice pack on his knuckles. Quinn was sitting on a chair crying and Tina went over and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders holding Quinn as she cried.

Rachel fell to her knees beside Puck and gasped at the state of him. His nose looked broken, and there was blood coming from a cut above his eye, from his nose and mouth. Rachel grabbed the hem of her sweater and tugged it over her head revealing the tank top she was glad she wore today underneath. Gently she tried to wipe away as much blood as she could with her sweater. The sight of him like this and knowing that Finn was responsible made this all the more real. Puck was the father of Quinn's baby. Rachel found herself crying again.

"Why didn't you fight back you ridiculous Neanderthal?" Rachel cursed him through her sobs and Puck wanted to know whether she was crying for him, or because she just learned he was the father of Quinn's baby. Puck would never know.

"I deserved it Rach. Everything he did to me I deserve it," Puck managed to choke out and Rachel sniffed shaking her head at him, as she placed the ice pack against the left side of his face which had taken more damage than the rest.

"Nobody likes a martyr Noah," she whispered stroking the side of his face gently.

Mr Shue ran in with Artie and Kurt on his heels and uncharacteristically swore profusely at the sight that greeted him. Crying females, Finn with blood on his hands, and Puck a mess.

"Kurt, call an ambulance," he ordered coming over to Rachel and Puck, practically wincing at the sight of him. Puck knew he probably didn't look too good at all if even Mr Shue couldn't stomach looking at him without grimacing.

It didn't take too long for the ambulance to arrive. In the choir room there was no talking, just the sounds of Quinn and Rachel crying and Puck's heavy breathing. Even Mr Shue didn't know what to say. He didn't know who to blame, no one did. Quinn for lying to Finn, Puck for letting her, it was pretty even.

When the paramedics came in, everyone started moving around Puck who needed medical attention and Rachel moved to stand and get out of the way.

"Rach, please stay with me," Puck pleaded grabbing her hand and Rachel gave him a weak smile returning to her position kneeling beside him.

"I'm right here Noah," she assured him squeezing his hand.

Puck opened his mouth to try and tell her that he meant he wanted her to stay with him in their relationship but a paramedic was shoving an oxygen mask on him telling him to breathe and Rachel shifted into the background though Puck could still feel her small hand in his.

"Don't leave me Rach," he murmured hoping that she would hear and someone was stabbing something into his arm. The shock of what happened finally hit him and Puck felt the room become hazy before he fell unconscious.

----------------------------

He awoke in a hospital bed to find Rachel curled up on a couch sleeping. His face hurt like a bitch, Finn had gotten him pretty good. Puck shifted his face and couldn't quite stop the moan of pain, waking Rachel from her slumber. She sat up rubbing her eyes and gave a tight smile. They stared at each other for a long while.

"How bad is it?" Puck asked gesturing to his face and Rachel's smiled faded.

"Fractured cheekbone, broken nose, cut lip and eye, and busted eye socket. Finn really did a number on you," she said grimly. There was no accusation in her eyes, only sadness as she added, "Police want to know if you want to press charges."

"No I don't," Puck answered surely not even pausing to think and Rachel sighed biting her bottom lip.

"Noah, I know you think you deserved it, but a punch is one thing, this is totally different, Finn went too far," Rachel frowned with disapproval but Puck shook his head, wincing in pain as he did so.

"Don't be too hard on him Rach, I was a shitty best friend," Puck pointed out, not blaming Finn in the least. Rachel shook her head at him, hearing the pain in his voice as he spoke of his former best friend.

"He will forgive you eventually, I know he will, he still loves Quinn and the baby, he's just really confused and angry," Rachel tried to explain but Puck just closed his eyes.

He knew Finn better than anyone, and there was the very real chance Finn would never forgive him for this. Finn could be a pushover but Puck knew that this was big. Plus Puck had bigger things to worry about, like the way Rachel kept refusing to meet his eyes. She was pulling away from him already and there was nothing he could do. Actually maybe there was something.

"Where's my bag?"

"Here, Kurt brought it in," Rachel bent down to retrieve his backpack resting it on the foot of his bed, extra careful not to touch him.

"Look in the front pocket."

Rachel rummaged through his bag and pulled out the only thing that was in the front pocket curiously.

"A cd?"

"I wrote you a song, I was going to sing it for you at Glee, but then..." Puck trailed off as the memory of earlier in the day raced through his head and he sat up ignoring the pain, reaching for her, "Rachel, can you ever forgive me?"

Rachel backed away from his bed, her hands clasped in front of her apologetically.

"A song isn't going to fix us this time Noah, you should have told me the truth from the beginning, I could have handled it. I know we weren't together when you got Quinn pregnant, I would have understood if you had just confided in me. You told me that you had slept with Quinn and I accepted it, and I straight out asked you if you could be the father of her baby and you said no. You lied to me, you promised you would never lie to me. That was the one thing I always admired about you, that was the one thing that set you apart from Finn. You broke my heart Noah, you lied to me, you should have told me," Rachel started off speaking faster and faster, her voice becoming even more high pitched and then the tears started to fall. He hated seeing her cry, especially when it was because of him.

Puck felt like a gigantic asshole. Heck, he was a gigantic asshole. He didn't deserve Rachel, but he loved her too much to let her go. Yeah he loved her. He never told her out loud but he knew she knew and he hoped she felt the same way. Rachel spun and headed for the door, the cd still clutched between her hands. Puck figured if he was pulling out all the stops now was the time to tell the truth, to tell everything.

"Rachel please, I love you," Puck blurted out and Rachel froze and turned to face him.

"You're too late Noah, I can't ever trust you again," she whispered brokenly and Puck reached for her. His heart was pounding and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He knew from the look in her eyes, she was finished with him.

"Rach.."

"It's over Noah, I'm sorry."

He was glad that she walked out, he didn't want her to see him cry.

---------------------------

Two weeks later Puck got the frantic call from Quinn that the baby was on her way. Puck turned up at the hospital in time to see Quinn get wheeled into the birthing suite. He had opted to wait in the waiting room, somehow it didn't feel right for him to be in the room while she was giving birth. He and Quinn were friends he supposed but he wasn't in love with her, besides Puck knew there was only one man Quinn would want by her side right now and it wasn't him.

The familiar scent of strawberries wafted by and Puck lifted his eyes to see Rachel, and a stoic Finn.

"You're here," Puck said aloud in wonder. He honestly hadn't thought either of them would show up.

Before the fight, they had worked out a plan for when Quinn gave birth. Rachel would be in charge of her overnight bag, Finn would be in charge of getting Quinn to the hospital and Puck would be in charge of making sure Rachel didn't freak out too much. Rachel had a way of making herself frantic causing her to panic. In reality, Quinn's water had broken in Ms Pillsbury's office and Mr Shue and Ms Pillsbury had driven her to the hospital while calling Puck to tell him to meet them there. Rachel carried Quinn's overnight bag with her, the one they had picked as a present for Quinn.

"We haven't been getting along lately for obvious reasons but at the end of the day Quinn is my friend and I have to be here for her, besides; this baby, it feels like it belongs to all four of us, you know?" Rachel commented looking at Puck then tilting her head up at Finn.

Puck did know. When Quinn had told her parents she was pregnant they had literally told her to get out of the house. They disowned her on the spot and not knowing what to do Quinn had called Finn who had called Puck who had called Rachel. Rachel Berry took control that night, she told Quinn to bring all her stuff to the Berry house and after informing her dad's that Quinn was moving in, Quinn took up residence in Rachel's room. Rachel quickly became Quinn's best friend. They set up the nursery together, looked at baby names, bought clothes and toys. Quinn had been set on giving the baby up for adoption, but when she saw how accepting Rachel and her dad's were she realised that adoption wasn't her only option and that a baby wouldn't ruin her life, especially with people like Rachel around willing to help her. Quinn decided to keep the baby much to Finn's delight. Finn stuck by Quinn, proud of her decision and super excited to be a father in spite of his young age and since Puck was with Rachel the four of them ended up spending a lot of their time together helping prepare for the baby. They became very tight, like a family. Quinn and Puck had even sorted out their problems to an extent. Quinn still wanted Finn to be the father and nothing Puck said would change her mind, even though he tried to get her to tell the truth a couple of times. Puck was just glad he would be there on the sidelines able to watch his baby girl grow since they all thought they would be friends forever, as lame as that sounds.

Everything had been perfect, apart from lying to Finn and Rachel about the paternity of the baby. Puck took on Finn as a partner in his pool cleaning business which was now, strictly pool cleaning only, and the two were doing well for themselves. They were busy every weekend, while still going to school and participating in football and Glee. Everything they earned they spent on Quinn, Rachel and the baby. All four of them went to the ultrasounds, and the birth classes, they picked out the nursery items together. They had been a family, a slightly dysfunctional one, but a family nonetheless. And then Quinn had dropped the bombshell.

These past two weeks were a mess. Rachel had been giving Quinn the silent treatment at home; Quinn was just as guilty as Puck for not telling the truth. Rachel felt like it was a slap to the face, after everything Rachel had done for Quinn and the baby, they had lied to her. Rachel knew that was what hurt her the most; not that Puck got Quinn pregnant but the fact that they hid it and lied to her and Finn. Quinn tried to apologise to her so many times but Rachel wasn't ready and couldn't forgive her just yet. Finn wouldn't speak to Quinn, though she desperately tried to get him to forgive her. Puck didn't go back to school. He didn't think he could face seeing Rachel and not be able to be with her. He told his mother he was still recovering, she didn't pressure him to go to school taking pity on him. Rachel wouldn't speak to anyone about what happened, she just forced herself to smile. Finn was starting fights with anyone who got in his way. They were all lost without each other.

Ms Pillsbury had called Rachel right after calling Puck. After deliberation, Rachel called Finn and told him the news. After a long silence Finn had offered to drive her to the hospital, to see the baby he had thought was his, and the girl that he had loved since the beginning of high school; his high school sweetheart. This time apart from Quinn had made Finn realise that he didn't want to be apart from her. He couldn't change the past, but he could take control of his future.

"I love Quinn, even after everything, I can't imagine myself being with anyone but her," Finn said tightly refusing to look at Puck and Puck sighed.

"Go in then," Puck jerked his head towards the direction of the delivery room and Finn finally looked at him, his face shocked.

"You're the dad," Finn reminded him, as if Puck needed to be reminded and Puck gave a small smile. He knew that was his baby girl being born in there, and he would be there for her as she grew but Finn wanted to be a father to her as well and be with Quinn and right now Quinn didn't need Puck, she needed Finn.

"I just donated, you were the one who stood by Quinn all through the pregnancy," Puck pointed out to him, then he shrugged, "You are going to be the dad Finn, if you want to be, I don't mind sharing."

Finn finally gave a thankful smile and a nod of his head. Guy code for 'we're good'. They both knew there would be some more talking before they were even close to being friends again but this was a start. Finn raced into the delivery room and you could hear Quinn shrieking his name with relief. Rachel came to sit down next to Puck placing Quin's bag between her legs on the floor. She sat there awkwardly, then relaxed against his arm, dropping her head onto his shoulder. Puck tried not to get his hopes up.

"You would have stood by her through the pregnancy if she let you, wouldn't you?" Rachel asked eventually like she already knew the answer and Puck looked down at the ground as he remembered that conversation with Quinn.

"I offered to take care of them both, she called me a Lima loser," Puck shook his head and looked down at the ground, "She's right, I destroy everything I touch."

Rachel took a deep breath and Puck knew she was about to go into a long speech because she tossed her hair back and straightened her shoulders.

"Noah you aren't a loser, and I know it might take me a while to forgive you but; I do love you, I can't seem to stop loving you. I tried to tell myself that loving you was illogical because you hurt me so badly and frankly, the thought of trusting you again scares the hell out me. I tried to tell myself that it was better this way, but I just can't function without you, and then I listened to the song you wrote for me and I missed you more and I figured if Finn could forgive Quinn then I could forgive you," Rachel grabbed his hands and smiled up at him her eyes shining with tears, "I'm with you Noah, whatever happens, I'm with you."

Puck enveloped Rachel into a hug, holding her tightly to him thanking God for sending her back to him. He nuzzled his head into her neck and inhaled her familiar smell. Puck knew that things weren't perfect, he was going to have to work hard for her forgiveness, but all he cared about right now was that Rachel was back in his arms and by the end of the day he was going to be a father to a baby girl who would grow up being loved by four people who would do anything for her.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you," he whispered pulling back to kiss her lips lightly as he whispered, "I love you."

Rachel snugged into him sighing with content. Now that she was back with Puck the world felt right again. She knew their situation was far from perfect. He was going to be the father of another woman's baby. She knew being with him would be hard, but she was a girl who loved a challenge. They could get through this.

"Are w...w...we all friends ag...g...gain?" Tina ventured to ask from where she stood with Artie, Kurt and Mercedes in the hospital corridor. Behind them stood Mr Shue, Ms Pillsbury, Matt, Mike, Brittany and Santana. The gang was all here.

"Absolutely," Rachel assured them flashing Puck a sweet smile and Puck kissed her again unable to resist.

"Great because the finals are next week and we need to be at our best to beat Vocal Adrenalin," Kurt cheered delighted by the news and Rachel pulled away from Puck and rolled her eyes at him.

"Kurt, Quinn is in there giving birth," Rachel exclaimed, widening her eyes for effect and Kurt sniffed the air haughtily.

"Please, if Heidi Klum can get on a catwalk days after giving birth, Quinn Fabray, resident ex-head cheerleader and ice queen of McKinley High can certainly sing and dance."

----------------------------

AN: I know it's a little odd and I made Finn a bit of a pussy and everyone is probably OOC. I dunno, I wanted drama but then I wanted my happy ending so 'tadaa!' I'm such a sucker for a happy ending.

REVIEW PEOPLE YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!

It's so pathetic how much I watch Mash Up. I swear I've watched the darn thing like ten times...and that is not exaggerating. Mark Salling makes me swoon LOL I demand more Puck screen time. And no more Finn.

Boo to Finn, although I do like the name Finn and I think I want to name my first son Finn cos it just sounds so nice...ah I'm getting sidetracked. Ok moral of my thoughts, Finn is a douchebag who used Rachel to have a chance at getting a singing scholarship and then turned his back on Glee for football. If Coach Tanaka hadn't caved like the little bitch he is, Finn wouldn't have come back to Glee. Instead the writers have him coming out like a hero...again. Ugh gag me. I can't believe everyone still thinks the sun shines from his ass! Especially Rachel. I just want to grab her and shake her. Ok, enough ranting about Finn, I know it's just a show but it really pisses me off.

Fav quote from Mash Up:

"Are you questioning my badassness? Have you seen my guns?"

"Your arms are lovely."

Yes Puck, yes they are quite lovely. In fact I'd like a closer inspection, don't even bother wearing a shirt; it would just get in the way. Heck; loose the pants as well. LOL

P.S. did anyone notice at the end of 'bust a move' Kurt hitting Brittany's butt with the tambourine?? Freaking hilarious!!! And his face when Will sings to him about the 'girl is phat'; I cracked up so hard at his little offended face. Cutest kid ever. I want to pinch his cheeks and then smother him with hugs cos he is so darn cute.


End file.
